Need You Tonight
by Saruvi
Summary: Zero finally confesses his love for Kaname, What does Kaname have to say about that?


Disclaimer: The characters Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu and other Vampire Knight chars belong to Matsuri Hino.

--

Zero was hungry. But he refused to go to Kaname. He had been refusing to go to the pureblood to feed for weeks now causing Kaname to come seek him out and forcefully make him drink from him. Kaname couldn't figure out why Zero was doing this but he decided this time, that night, he would find out what was keeping the teen from feeding off of him.

Zero wasn't going to Kaname to feed because lately, those hands caressing him while he was drinking were too much. Kaname would hold him so closely, that Zero couldn't tell where his heartbeat stopped and Kaname's began.

The older vampire would gently caress his hair as he fed and Zero was in agony not being able to touch back. Zero found that he was in love with the pureblood and knowing Kaname didn't feel the same was torture on the teenager.

So he was staying away from the vampire as much as possible. He knew Kaname would come to him knowing how Zero got when he didn't feed regularly and that was okay. He could pretend Kaname was coming to see him because he loved him. Even if it was a lie, it was something he held onto.

In truth, Kaname loved Yuuki and this fact killed Zero inside. It deadened his heart and hurt his soul. He wanted Kaname to love him. But it wasn't going to happen. And he wouldn't confess to the pureblood. He wouldn't go to feed. He would make the vampire come to him. It was better that way he told himself.

"Zero, why do you not come to me to feed? I know you're hungy," Kaname said as he stepped into Zero's room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Get out Kaname," Zero snapped.

"No Zero. I'm not leaving until after you've fed. We need to keep you healthy so you don't turn into a Level E,"Kaname said.

"Dammit," Zero swore.

He loved him. He loved Kaname Kuran with everything he was. With everything he had. And needed him that night. Needed to feel the brunette caressing him and holding him gently.

Zero lunged up and at Kaname, pushing him against the wall. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Kaname to know how he felt. This took Kaname by surprise as he didn't think Zero had that much strength without having fed for a few days.

"Dammit, I love you Kaname! I love you so much. And you don't love me! I need you to love me!" Zero shouted, pounding his fists on Kaname's chest.

Kaname was taken aback. Didn't love him? What the hell was he talking about?

"All your touches, and caresses, they are just a fucking joke! You don't give a shit about me at all! And I love you, I love you so damn much Kaname!" Zero cried, his voice breaking from his sobs. He collapsed against the pureblood.

"Zero, I do love you. I do," Kaname said, bringing his arms up to wrap around the boy who was crying with broken sobs.

Zero stepped back in Kaname's arms, looking up at the man holding him.

"Y-you do?" he asked, shocked.

"Why do you think I come here to feed you? Why do you think I touch you the way I do and hold you how I do? I've loved you since the first time you fed from me," Kaname told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zero asked.

"Why didn't_ you_ tell _me_?" Kaname countered.

"I was afraid you would reject me," Zero said.

"Same for me. I couldn't tell you how I felt knowing how you feel about Yuuki," Kaname said. "I thought you would laugh in my face."

"I don't love her. I love you. I thought you were in love with her and I couldn't tell you because I too thought you would laugh at me," Zero told the vampire.

"Zero, I don't love Yuuki that way. I am totally in love with you and I need you tonight," Kaname whispered.

"I need you too Kaname. Make love to me," Zero whispered back.

Kaname's lips came crashing down upon Zero's. Melding the soft lips together until they were both moaning and opening their mouths to receive each other's tongues.

Playfully pressing their tongues together, they began a dance only they heard the music for. Kaname's tongue sought to map out every inch of Zero's mouth and Zero's did the same. The kiss was hot and feverish and took their breaths away.

They pulled away, a trail of saliva stuck to their lips holding them together, it broke in half and dripped down their chins making their eyes hot and greedy for more. Crushing their mouths together again, they began hastily undressing each other.

"Let me look at you Zero," Kaname whispered as they pulled apart. They were both naked except for their boxers.

Zero felt shy at being so exposed in front of Kaname. What if the vampire didn't like what he saw? What if he felt Zero was defiled and dirty from when Shizuka Hio had bit him as a child?

"You're so beautiful Zero," Kaname whispered, his burgandy eyes trailing over the smooth pale skin of the other.

"So are you Kaname," Zero whispered back, inhaling sharply as Kaname removed his boxers, then stepped out of his own, tossing them on the floor.

"Perfect," Kaname said and picked Zero up and brought him over to the bed.

Laying Zero down on the bed, Kaname stretched out next to him. The pureblood trailed his lips along Zero's jawbone and down to his neck, sucking gently, he allowed his fangs to pierce the delicate pale flesh. Zero moaned in pleasure. This wasn't like Shizuka at all. This was Kaname and he loved him.

"I love you," Zero whispered as Kaname fed from him. Their bond now stretching between them both in unison.

"I love you too," Kaname said retracting his fangs and trailing his hands over Zero's chest. Zero sucked in a breath and allowed Kaname to touch him.

He'd never been touched so intimately before but he found he wasn't afraid of these touches. In fact, he wanted more. More caresses, more hot touches. More Kaname.

Kaname trailed his lips after his hands, down Zero's chest, around one nipple, sucking gently as the bud perked up. Nibbling on the nipple, Kaname used his teeth to tug on it and elicited a loud moan from Zero. He released it and repeated the same actions on the other nipple, sucking until it was so hard Zero cried out.

When his lips made contact with Zero's navel, the teenager bucked his hips up as the hot tongue dipped into his sensitive belly button. Then those hot lips and soft fingers reached their real prize. Zero's throbbing erection.

Taking the boy's member into his mouth had Zero crying out in ecstasy. Yelling his lovers name as Kaname's head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling around the tip and length. He used his fingers to cup the boy's balls and squeezed gently until Zero was screaming for more.

Letting one hand trail between Zero's legs, Kaname sought the boy's quivering entrance. The tightly closed orifice had Kaname reaching up with one hand to get Zero to suck on his fingers.

"Suck," Kaname instructed, letting go of the boy's erection for a second. Zero did as commanded.

He swirled his tongue over those long, slender fingers cooing when they left his mouth to press against his entrance. He cried out in pain as a finger was slid into him and Kaname whispered it was alright, that it would only hurt for a bit. Zero nodded and braced himself for another finger.

Kaname retook the teenager's erection in his mouth and pleasured him causing Zero to forget about the pain in his rear that those fingers were causing. In fact, he didn't even cry out when a third and fourth finger were inserted into him.

He felt himself tightening. His stomach clenching and his toes curling as he spilled his seed into Kaname's awaiting mouth. Kaname sucked up all the seed and the kissed the tip of Zero's member before letting it go completely.

His fingers were stretching Zero's entrance and he sought something deep within the boy. When he found it, he rubbed it with the tip of a finger causing Zero to scream and beg for more. It didn't even hurt, being stretched. Whenever Kaname touched that spot inside him, he forgot about any pain he might have felt and just surrendered to the pleasure he was being given.

When Kaname positioned himself between Zero's legs, the boy looked away shyly. He knew was blushing and he was panting uncontrollably.

"No, Zero, look at me. I want to see your face as I enter you and make love to you," Kaname said, his hands turning the boy's face to look at him.

Zero's lilac eyes blazed red around the edges as Kaname slowly but forcefully entered him. Zero cried in pain as Kaname was bigger than he'd realized and even with being properly stretched, it still hurt a little.

"Shush baby, it'll be better soon," Kaname whispered, kissing his tears away.

Kaname kissed him on the mouth, letting his tongue dance with Zero's. This took the boy's mind off of the pain he was feeling and allowed him to adjust to Kaname's member inside him.

"Are you ready love?" Kaname asked.

Zero was confused for a second, then realized Kaname wanted to move. Zero nodded and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist as Kaname pulled out all the way and then plunged deep inside him. He set a steady pace and thrust in and out of Zero's willing body.

"Oh god, you feel amazing inside me," Zero whispered, his voice hoarse from his earlier moaning and screaming.

"You feel incredible around me, so tight and hot," Kaname whispered back, kissing the boy on the neck.

Zero turned his head so he could sink his fangs into Kaname's throat. Feeding while the pureblood thrust in and out of him. He felt so hot. Like lava was pooling inside him and his veins. Like lightning was coalescing throughout him.

Retracting his fangs from Kaname's neck had Zero gasping for breath as his pulse sped out of control and his toes curled as he came within seconds of sinking his fangs into the vampire's neck. Kaname following quickly after him.

"Remember Zero, I do love you. And I need you to be with me. Don't ever doubt that," Kaname told him, cuddling the boy close to him.

"I love you too Kaname. And you'll always have me with you," Zero replied, he was sleepy.

"Get some sleep. We can have a repeat of this when we wake up if you like," Kaname said.

"Yes I like," Zero replied and promptly fell asleep content to be in his lover's arms.


End file.
